Elena Cynefriede
"Elena is batshit crazy and that is precisely why we love her." -Lara Biography Summary Elena'' '''Cynefriede (b. 2009) is the youngest twin daughter of Cephia and Aliss. She was killed by Damian and brought back to life. After dying, she no longer ages physically and she keeps the mentality of a fourteen year old forever. She was engaged to Adrien Blackyne, her first cousin, so that Angelice would be able to deal with her own marriage to Maru, but he called it off. She lives with the Blackynes. Personality With Potion When Elena is under the influence of her medical potion, she is (though still very unstable) far more bearable than when she is without it. With the potion, she shows signs of paranoia, schizophrenia, among many others. Elena is, before her death and revival, depicted as not wanting the responsibility of being Queen and having a smooth-flowing thought process. It is implied that she is even then a little dependent, though she is also shown as being more mature than Angelice. After her death and revival, Elena is scattered all over the place. Once the sheer adrenaline wears off from the adventure, Elena lapses into a shaky sort of state. When on her potion, she is painfully shy, though she tells Angelice that she wants to go explore on her own anyways. Without Potion However, when she does not for whatever reason take her potion, her personality practically switches around. Loud and without manners, Elena acts like a spoiled child. She is also incredibly sadistic (we see this when she tortures Damian) and mean spirited in general. She seems to know nothing of boundaries and what is acceptable. When she does not take her potion, her visions are much more clear, which often drives her to babble what seems to be complete nonsense, or to go through emotional swings as she gets a wave of Damian's feelings. She seems to need attention and will do outlandish things to satisfy her need to be noticed. Relationships Angelice'' '' '''"'I don't act like you're any younger than I am! I have to look out for you because you're so fragile! I don't want you to get hurt!"'' ''- Angelice'' Angelice is Elena's twin sister. The two act like sisters- they fight often, but love each other nonetheless. Angelice is, in Elena's mind, too overprotective. Because of her fragile mentality, Elena often snaps at Angelice. In the end, they love each other dearly and would give anything for each other. Damian Damian originally met Elena as "James". He was going to be engaged to her but they called the wedding off. They next met at Aliss and Cephia's wedding. Shortly after that, Damian killed Elena and took her blood, giving him the ability to take her form. Elena was later revived, but she and Damian still share a connection, due to the blood he has. Aliss Aliss and Elena got along much better than Aliss and Angelice. Angelie and Cephia, similarly, got along better than Elena did with Cephia. Elena read Aliss's eulogy for both twins when Angelice refused to. Adrien Elena was betrothed to her cousin, Adrien Blackyne, out of convenience. Elena was a burden on Angelice, who was trying to get used to her duties as queen and had recently wed Maru. Adrien, an openy gay individual, posed no threat to Elena and was the safest option. Robert Elena had a crush on her friend, Robert Maudlin, although he had an unrequited love of Angelice. He later died in the Tristan-Ransworth war. Rosette Rosamund Davies was hired by Anthony to kidnap Elena. The two bonded over the fact that they had both been revived from death and had both been victim of Elysia's jealousy. Bad storms caused the trip to the Rebels headquarters to take much longer. Elena gradually fell in love with Rosette and tried to kiss her. Rosette panicked and didn't speak to her again for the rest of the trip. When Rosette was brought in to be questioned by the Royals, she told Elena that she returned the favor. She joined them and became a spy for the Royals. Appearances * Volume II: The Twins (first appearance) *Volume III: The Tulip * Volume IV (future) Category:Goodies Category:Moonrise family Category:Alpha inhabitants Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Zombies Category:Murder victims Category:Orphans Category:Tristan inhabitants Category:Royals Category:LGBT individuals